Liquid crystal display devices of TN mode and VA mode are devices that can be supplied at relatively low prices, since the technologies therefor have been established. Meanwhile, when those display devices are viewed from an oblique direction, tone reversal and reduction in brightness and contrast occur. Consequently, visual recognition of the liquid crystal display devices becomes difficult. Therefore, the TN mode liquid crystal display devices have been mainly adopted as display devices which are visually recognized from a predetermined angle, such as medium to small-sized television sets and personal computers. However, the liquid crystal display devices of these modes are recently attempted to be used also for devices which are required to have visual recognizability in wide viewing angle range, such as tablet type terminals, together with viewing angle expansion means.
A known example of the viewing angle expansion means is a phase difference layer which has a specific phase difference and provides compensation to a viewing angle with the specific phase difference. Various methods for producing such a phase difference layer have also been proposed (for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2).